Twilight: A Valiant's Story
by GeoHenley101
Summary: SET AFTER DAWN TREADER After the events of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie now lives in America with her brother Peter and her father (Who she hardly sees). Lucy goes to a school which Peter used to go to, where she meets a strange boy who is full of surprises. Could she trust him with her Narnia secret? Could he be the man that would love her for who she is? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. A New Friend

My name is Lucy Pevensie. My life changed a lot this year or perhaps for the rest of my life. I had already said goodbye to England when my Father took my brother and I to stay in America for a while. My sister Susan had offered her place for me instead. Now that I wasn't allowed back in Narnia, I had changed. I died my hair black and had gone more Goth, but not completely. I still wear blue and grey colours sometimes and even dark green. We had lived in Florida for a few years where it was sunny and beautiful. But then my Dad's jobs changed and made him live in Forks, WA.

So this morning was raining, of course and that's what this town is known for. Slowly, the clouds start getting more numerous, thicker, darker. I went to Forks High School for the first time. My brother Peter drove me there. As I got out of the car in my usual dark pants and grey t-shirt, Peter said "Now remember, they have a system there. Don't get caught by evil looking teachers, don't get caught by Bullies. And stay away from Mrs Derry. She hates me, so don't tell her you're my sister because she'll give you a hard time with Maths." I slowly nodded and realised how this High School was. I take out my iPod and plug in my headphones. "Now, act casual with your headphones. Just listen to whatever music you listen to." Peter instructed me. "I'll give you more proper tips tonight." Peter smiled. "I'm glad it's you who I'm dropping off and not your sister." Peter said and he was telling the truth. "Why?" I asked. "Because, she's such a show off with all her daisy clothes and hair and makeup stuff. I'm glad you're kinda going Goth, but not too much." Peter said and he meant it. "Thanks." I say quietly. "Are you sure you're ok going to high school in America?" Peter asked with his worried face. "I'm fine. I just need to not think about the past. You know, with Narnia." I said, trying not to look sad. "Alright, but if you get homesick, I'll pick you up. I'm not doing anything today. The Army doesn't need me for three days." When Peter spoke, he spoke just like he did at home, just normally. "Thanks for dropping me off." I said, changing topic. "Remember..." Peter added. "Make good friends, don't find enemies. You don't want an enemy." Peter warned me and looked up at the school, from his old pickup truck. "I'll see you soon eh?" he said. "Yes." I answered softly. "Bye." I said, hoping that he would drive off. He drove off in a few minutes. I turned around, while clutching onto my back pack. I probably looked nervous but I was nervous. Everyone in the car park was staring at me because I could tell by their eyes and the way they looked at me. Everyone was at least in three groups or six groups; I was in my own group.

I walk through the hall way with a piece of paper in my hands that showed my timetable. "Oh no. Science." I mutter. Science was my worst subject. I was worried that I would sit with a cute boy who would be smarter and wiser than me and would know all the answers. People started talking, whispering and I'm pretty sure that they are talking about me. I feel even more nervous when a sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy appears in my path. "You're Lucy Pevensie, the new girl. Hi." he says and takes a breath. "I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this of whole school. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." he sounded like Susan, knowing every little secret about you. I just look at him. "I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type." I say quietly. "Good headline for your feature." Eric says. "I'm on the paper, and you're news Baby, front page." he says with his pen in his hand. "I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously..." I start to blabber. "Whoa, chillax. No feature." he says chilled. I feel relieved and I know he was telling the truth. "Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" I ask. Eric leads me the way as he enjoys the attentive stares, as I cringe. "Welcome to Science, everybody!" Mr Varner said. "Hush now," he quietly said. I hand him my slip because I'm a new student. He takes it and smiles at me. "Ahh, new Student. Follow along if you can, till you can catch up." Mr Varner said happily. He seemed like a nice teacher, much like the ones in England when I was a child, learning Maths for the first time. "There's an empty seat for you Miss Pevensie, right over there next to Edward." Mr Varner suggested. "Thanks sir." I say quietly with my small voice. As he slowly looks up at me, his eyes are like coal black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally to kill. I slowly walk up, clutching onto my bag by my side. I slink into my stool and dump my bag beside me. "Today we'll be observing the behaviour. Of planaria, a.k.a flatworms!" says Mr Varner, handing us the two petri dishes per table. "We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms..." I glance at Edward who averts his face, which he is holding his hand over his nose as if he smells something horrible. I shrink down even more as Mr Varner hands Edward two petri dishes. "Yes folks, zombie worms! Just won't die." he lets out a small laugh as the class pretends to laugh. Edward takes a dish and then slides the second one across the table to me as if I had Ebola. I take the dish and place it in front of me and try not to stare at his dark eyes again. I can see Edward's hands under the table. Clenched into fists. As the class went on we became more awkward and we hardly talked which was good in a way. As the bell rings Edward belts out of the classroom while other kids and I were packing up and getting ready for our next class. As I enter the hallway I see Edward talking to the Administrator. "There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem." he says, trying to persuade her. "No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry." the Administrator said checking her clipboard. The Administrator sees me and gestures for me to wait for a minuet but Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing I was there. He slowly turns to glare at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. I back to the wall, hugging myself, suddenly chilled... with a lot of fear. "I'll just... endure it." he says to the Administrator. Then he strides away.

The next day at school Peter drops me off again in the parking lot. "Have a nice second day at school." he smiles. "Oh, thanks." I say awkwardly as other kids look at me. "Edmund wishes you luck." Peter smiles. "He does? Really? I mean, I thought he'd just say goodbye and that's it. That's what Susan did." I mumble. "Yes well Edmund's a lot better than Susan, not to be rude or anything." Peter says, glancing up around the school. "There's nothing to be rude about." I said. "Do you mind if I stay here just for a bit? I just need to see my old coach, he texted me last night to say that he has my Ruby jumper." Peter explains. "Why are you asking me?" I ask. "Because you get embarrassed if I ever show up anywhere where you are with your friends and stuff." Peter says which is half true. "I don't mind now, that was when I was little." I say nudging him in the elbow. I get out of his old truck with my bag and headphones. "Bye, see you after school." Peter says and opens the door and runs up the steps towards the school. Edward climbs into a shiny new silver Volvo with the Cullens, his 'family'. A car very fast comes into the car park/drop off. The teenager in the car looks terrified as anyone else should be. I see Edward on the other side of the road, staring at me. The car comes crashing towards me, I crouch down but as he is about to crash into me Edward jumps in and pushes the car and makes a dent. I stare at him as the person comes out of the car terrified. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" he says over and over again. "It's ok." I say, even though it's not. "No it's not ok." says Peter coming out with his jumper. "What happened? Lucy are you ok?" asked Peter worried. He stands in front of me, not realising that Edward is there. "Lucy!" Peter spoke loudly as I collapsed onto the ground.


	2. A Propper Greeting from Edward Cullin

My name is Lucy Pevensie. My life changed a lot this year or perhaps for the rest of my life. I had already said goodbye to England when my Father took my brother and I to stay in America for a while. My sister Susan had offered her place for me instead. Now that I wasn't allowed back in Narnia, I had changed. I died my hair black and had gone more Goth, but not completely. I still wear blue and grey colours sometimes and even dark green. We had lived in Florida for a few years where it was sunny and beautiful. But then my Dad's jobs changed and made him live in Forks, WA.

So this morning was raining, of course and that's what this town is known for. Slowly, the clouds start getting more numerous, thicker, darker. I went to Forks High School for the first time. My brother Peter drove me there. As I got out of the car in my usual dark pants and grey t-shirt, Peter said "Now remember, they have a system there. Don't get caught by evil looking teachers, don't get caught by Bullies. And stay away from Mrs Derry. She hates me, so don't tell her you're my sister because she'll give you a hard time with Maths." I slowly nodded and realised how this High School was. I take out my iPod and plug in my headphones. "Now, act casual with your headphones. Just listen to whatever music you listen to." Peter instructed me. "I'll give you more proper tips tonight." Peter smiled. "I'm glad it's you who I'm dropping off and not your sister." Peter said and he was telling the truth. "Why?" I asked. "Because, she's such a show off with all her daisy clothes and hair and makeup stuff. I'm glad you're kinda going Goth, but not too much." Peter said and he meant it. "Thanks." I say quietly. "Are you sure you're ok going to high school in America?" Peter asked with his worried face. "I'm fine. I just need to not think about the past. You know, with Narnia." I said, trying not to look sad. "Alright, but if you get homesick, I'll pick you up. I'm not doing anything today. The Army doesn't need me for three days." When Peter spoke, he spoke just like he did at home, just normally. "Thanks for dropping me off." I said, changing topic. "Remember..." Peter added. "Make good friends, don't find enemies. You don't want an enemy." Peter warned me and looked up at the school, from his old pickup truck. "I'll see you soon eh?" he said. "Yes." I answered softly. "Bye." I said, hoping that he would drive off. He drove off in a few minutes. I turned around, while clutching onto my back pack. I probably looked nervous but I was nervous. Everyone in the car park was staring at me because I could tell by their eyes and the way they looked at me. Everyone was at least in three groups or six groups; I was in my own group.

I walk through the hall way with a piece of paper in my hands that showed my timetable. "Oh no. Science." I mutter. Science was my worst subject. I was worried that I would sit with a cute boy who would be smarter and wiser than me and would know all the answers. People started talking, whispering and I'm pretty sure that they are talking about me. I feel even more nervous when a sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy appears in my path. "You're Lucy Pevensie, the new girl. Hi." he says and takes a breath. "I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this of whole school. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." he sounded like Susan, knowing every little secret about you. I just look at him. "I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type." I say quietly. "Good headline for your feature." Eric says. "I'm on the paper, and you're news Baby, front page." he says with his pen in his hand. "I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously..." I start to blabber. "Whoa, chillax. No feature." he says chilled. I feel relieved and I know he was telling the truth. "Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" I ask. Eric leads me the way as he enjoys the attentive stares, as I cringe. "Welcome to Science, everybody!" Mr Varner said. "Hush now," he quietly said. I hand him my slip because I'm a new student. He takes it and smiles at me. "Ahh, new Student. Follow along if you can, till you can catch up." Mr Varner said happily. He seemed like a nice teacher, much like the ones in England when I was a child, learning Maths for the first time. "There's an empty seat for you Miss Pevensie, right over there next to Edward." Mr Varner suggested. "Thanks sir." I say quietly with my small voice. As he slowly looks up at me, his eyes are like coal black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally to kill. I slowly walk up, clutching onto my bag by my side. I slink into my stool and dump my bag beside me. "Today we'll be observing the behaviour. Of planaria, a.k.a flatworms!" says Mr Varner, handing us the two petri dishes per table. "We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms..." I glance at Edward who averts his face, which he is holding his hand over his nose as if he smells something horrible. I shrink down even more as Mr Varner hands Edward two petri dishes. "Yes folks, zombie worms! Just won't die." he lets out a small laugh as the class pretends to laugh. Edward takes a dish and then slides the second one across the table to me as if I had Ebola. I take the dish and place it in front of me and try not to stare at his dark eyes again. I can see Edward's hands under the table. Clenched into fists. As the class went on we became more awkward and we hardly talked which was good in a way. As the bell rings Edward belts out of the classroom while other kids and I were packing up and getting ready for our next class. As I enter the hallway I see Edward talking to the Administrator. "There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem." he says, trying to persuade her. "No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry." the Administrator said checking her clipboard. The Administrator sees me and gestures for me to wait for a minuet but Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing I was there. He slowly turns to glare at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. I back to the wall, hugging myself, suddenly chilled... with a lot of fear. "I'll just... endure it." he says to the Administrator. Then he strides away.

The next day at school Peter drops me off again in the parking lot. "Have a nice second day at school." he smiles. "Oh, thanks." I say awkwardly as other kids look at me. "Edmund wishes you luck." Peter smiles. "He does? Really? I mean, I thought he'd just say goodbye and that's it. That's what Susan did." I mumble. "Yes well Edmund's a lot better than Susan, not to be rude or anything." Peter says, glancing up around the school. "There's nothing to be rude about." I said. "Do you mind if I stay here just for a bit? I just need to see my old coach, he texted me last night to say that he has my Ruby jumper." Peter explains. "Why are you asking me?" I ask. "Because you get embarrassed if I ever show up anywhere where you are with your friends and stuff." Peter says which is half true. "I don't mind now, that was when I was little." I say nudging him in the elbow. I get out of his old truck with my bag and headphones. "Bye, see you after school." Peter says and opens the door and runs up the steps towards the school. Edward climbs into a shiny new silver Volvo with the Cullens, his 'family'. A car very fast comes into the car park/drop off. The teenager in the car looks terrified as anyone else should be. I see Edward on the other side of the road, staring at me.

The car comes crashing towards me, I crouch down but as he is about to crash into me Edward jumps in and pushes the car and makes a dent. I stare at him as the person comes out of the car terrified. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" he says over and over again. "It's ok." I say, even though it's not. "No it's not ok." says Peter coming out with his jumper. "What happened? Lucy are you ok?" asked Peter worried. He stands in front of me, not realising that Edward is there. "Lucy!" Peter spoke loudly as I collapsed onto the ground. I woke up in the School's hospitals and had just remembered what had happened. I gasped for air and found myself sitting up next to Peter. "Lucy! Thank god your alright!" Peter hugged me tight. "Your too tight!" I said as he squezzed me like he did after my last goodbyes to him after the events of Prince (now King) Caspian.


End file.
